Wanna Talk?
by Lible Lander
Summary: Hinata pindah duduk? Cuek. Hinata ngamuk? Bodo amat. Si Sabaku sukses bikin Hinata frustasi. Kenapa, sih? Rasanya, Hinata nggak melakukan kesalahan, kok. 'Panda menyebalkan'/'Hanya perasaanmu.'/GaaraxHinata.


**Wanna Talk?**

 **By: Lible Lander**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _Wanna talk?_

Hinata mendecih.

 _Tidak._

Ia melempar smartphone-nya asal, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Sebetulnya, ngambek pada Gaara seperti ini bukanlah keinginannya. Namun apa daya? Pemuda itu duluan, mendiamkannya secara tiba-tiba. Oke, Gaara memang pendiam. Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Gaara selalu merespon apapun yang dilakukan Hinata. Pertanyaan, ajakan, semuanya. Tapi, ia mendadak jadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Jarang ke kelas bersama, tidak membalas pesannya, bahkan mengacuhkannya!

Mengacuhkan? Iya, beberapa kali.

Hinata tidak bodoh. Jelas ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan, kok. Dia baik-baik saja.

Lalu kenapa?

Hinata mendengus-untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oi, panda!"

Gaara memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada Naruto, yang membuat pemuda itu langsung tersenyum grogi. "Santai, santai... Tuh, ada Hinata."

"Hn."

"Kok 'hn'? Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak selingkuh diam-diam, kan?"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, aku betul-betul akan mencekikmu" Gaara mendelik. Naruto kelabakan, langsung memegang lehernya dan menggeleng-geleng ngeri. Ia masih sayang nyawa, jadi lebih baik diam saja.

"Aku tak tau apa rencanamu, tapi jangan lama-lama" Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara, "Si Hyuuga terlihat kacau."

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia melirik ke tempat Hinata duduk sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat uring-uringan. Sudah dua hari Hinata tak duduk dengannya, dan dia tetap cuek. Beberapa kali Sakura dan Ino mengajaknya ngobrol, namun hanya ditanggapi seperlunya. Puncaknya, Hinata membanting pensilnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah gusar.

"Wow, kau lihat kan?" Naruto memandang ke arah pintu dengan takjub.

"Hinata-chan tak pernah seperti ini."

"Apa katamu? Coba ulang?" Gaara langsung menegakkan punggungnya. Bunyi tulang yang diremukkan segera menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Ia tertawa panik.

"Ma-maksudnya, Hinata. Jangan marah, hehehe.."

Shikamaru hanya memandang Naruto malas. Pemuda itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, lalu menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Cari mati. Bodo, ah."

"Ayolah, Hinata. Jangan berlarut-larut, ah!"

Hinata menekuk wajahnya. Buku kumpulan soal didepannya sudah siap untuk dikerjakan, namun dibiarkannya.

"Sudah, dong. Mungkin saja Gaara cuma iseng padamu!"

"Mana mungkin!" Hinata langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalau dia iseng, dia tidak akan seperti ini, Ino! Mencubit pipiku, menggodaku, bukan mendiamkanku!"

"Err.. iya sih" Ino menggaruk pipinya.

"Terus gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Dia mengirim pesan dan bilang 'wanna talk?' tapi didepanku malah biasa saja! Panda menyebalkan!"

Sakura meringis. "Kenapa tidak kau iyakan saja? Siapa tau Gaara mau terus terang kalau kalian bicara."

"Malas. Aku sudah kesal. Lagipula, dia sepertinya sudah bosan denganku" Hinata berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sakura, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. "Sudah dua hari aku tidak duduk dengannya. Tapi dia biasa saja. Tidak bertanya, tidak kebingungan."

Ino menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Rileks Hinata. Lebih baik kita perawatan dulu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan setengah hati. Sakura berinisiatif mengambil masker dan memakaikannya dengan telaten pada wajah Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa. Kalau pacaran tapi tidak ada pertengkaran, tak bisa disebut pacaran namanya." Hinata menatap tajam pada Sakura."Eits! Jangan protes kalau tak mau maskermu retak! Kau tak lihat bagaimana aku dengan Sasuke? Ribut terus, tapi awet tuh."

"Awet tuh ye."

"Diam kau, pig."

Hinata menarik nafas, merasakan wangi masker yang memenuhi hidungnya. Soft sekali, pikirnya. Matanya terpejam perlahan.

Rileks.

"Hinata, ada Gaara."

"Tau."

Hinata mencengkram buku di tangannya lebih erat. Tanpa bisikan Sakurapun, gadis itu juga melihat Gaara didepan sana. Nafasnya sedikit memburu saat sedikit lagi ia akan melewati pemuda itu.

"Hinata."

Aduh.

"Hn" gadis itu menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia memang berhenti, namun tak mau melihat Gaara. Untuk saat ini, Hinata merasa lantai dibawahnya lebih menarik untuk dipandangi.

"Wanna talk now?" suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar.

"Nggak mau."

Hinata bisa mendengar Gaara menghela nafas. "Malam minggu kesempatan terakhirmu. Jam tujuh, kedai kopi" dan Gaara berlalu.

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa saling berpandangan melihat wajah shock Hinata. Dengan segera gadis Hyuuga itu berbalik dan bersiap untuk berteriak, namun diurungkannya saat sosok Gaara sudah menghilang.

"Yah.. Good luck, Hinata-chan" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata prihatin, lalu menyusul Gaara.

"A-apa..."

"Jangan sedih begitu, Hinata" Shikamaru mendekatinya. "Kalian memang betul-betul butuh bicara, jadi sebaiknya pergunakan waktumu nanti dengan baik."

Hinata tak menjawab, namun menyerap ucapan Shikamaru. Perasaannya tak karuan sekarang. Apa itu tadi? Kesempatan terakhir?

Mau gila rasanya.

"Jangan menyela ucapannya, lalu jangan menunjuk wajahnya, lalu-"

Hinata memutar matanya malas. Astaga, dia kan hanya keluar untuk bicara empat mata dengan Gaara. Lalu kenapa dengan dua orang ini? Menceramahinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu sambil membongkar lemarinya. Tak sampai disitu, mereka bahkan memilihkannya baju dan menyuruhnya mandi.

"Tidak, diluar sana sangat dingin, Ino" kata Hinata saat si Yamanaka menunjukkan sebuah baju berkerah rendah dengan hotpants.

Berikutnya, baju ketat dan celana yang ketat pula. Hinata segera menggeleng cepat. Pilihan berikutnya lebih mengerikan, kaos you can see dengan rok mini. Ukh.

"Rambutmu mau diikat?"

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia akan bertemu dengan Gaara malam ini, kan? Dan seperti perkataannya, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Hinata. Dan jika nanti mereka akan betul-betul berpisah, Hinata harus meninggalkan kesan baru yang membekas untuk cowok sialan itu, hingga dia akan menyesal. "Iya."

"Sip. Kau sudah siap berperang, nona" Sakura menepuk tangannya. Kelihatannya si Haruno itu puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

"Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kau ingat, kan?" koreksi, hasil pekerjaannya dan Ino.

Hinata mengangguk singkat, lalu memakai syalnya. "Terima kasih. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Setelah Hinata menghilang di balik pintu, mereka berdua menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

"Ah... make over orang ternyata lebih sulit dari kelihatannya..." celetuk Sakura. Keningnya tampak berkilauan karena keringat.

"Hei, jidat."

"Apa?"

"Mau mengikutinya?"

Sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya. "Mau! Mau!"

Dengan persiapan yang heboh dan terburu-buru (karena tak mau ketinggalan adegan live) tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka sudah mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Yak, selesai."

"Ayo kita kemon."

Setelah memastikan pintu kamar sudah terkunci, Ino dan Sakura bergegas keluar asrama. Berjalan sambil bergosip, agaknya Ino tak menyadari bahwa dia akan terbentur tiang listrik.

"-aku ju-OUCH!" Ino memekik ketika keningnya menghantam sesuatu.

"Makanya, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, Ino!" seru Naruto. Untung pemuda itu melihat Ino dan tiang listrik didepannya, jadi dengan segera Naruto menutupi permukaan tiang sebelum kening Ino menyentuh besi itu dengan keras.

"Loh? Naruto? Kau sedang-"

"Ada aku juga, kok."

"Aku juga."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke... loh, loh?

"Tunggu dulu!" teriaknya. "Kalian tak sedang membuntuti Gaara dan Hinata, kan?!"

"Siapa juga yang mau ketinggalan live action, Sakura-san?" Sai tersenyum pada Sakura hingga matanya menyipit.

"Berhenti tersenyum Sai. Kau mengerikan."

"Maaf."

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Yah.. kurasa kita satu tujuan. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau cowok-cowok seperti kalian juga _kepo_ sama mereka."

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan."

Hinata merapatkan syal di lehernya. Udara begitu dingin malam ini, tapi jadi jauh lebih dingin karena tatapan tajam Gaara padanya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tak apa-apa" ucap Gaara enteng.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya. Tadi, Gaara menolak untuk masuk ke dalam kedai, katanya lebih enak bicara diluar. Dan keputusannya langsung dirutuki Hinata dalam hati. Dasar tega, sudah tau dingin begini.

Tapi tak apa. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia bisa dengan lebih leluasa menjambak Gaara nantinya, pikirnya positif.

"Pembohong. Kalau kau tak apa-apa, kenapa kau mendiamkanku?"

Gaara masih berwajah datar, "Aku tak mendiamkanmu."

"Kau mendiamkanku, Sabaku!" Hinata naik pitam. Memanggil nama depan orang yang sudah dikenalnya akrab, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Sudah seminggu. Pikirmu aku tak menyadarinya? Kau mendiamkanku selama seminggu! Tak membalas pesanku, diam saat aku tidak sebangku denganmu, bahkan kau tak menegurku! Kau mengacuhkanku!"

Gaara menghela nafas. Asap-asap halus keluar dari mulutnya saat dia bicara, "hanya perasaanmu, Hinata."

"Hanya perasaanku?!" Hinata mendelik tak percaya. Astaga, pemuda ini betul-betul memancing emosinya. Segala macam perkataan Ino dan Sakura yang diingatnya tadi buyar sudah.

 _Tenang Hinata. Calm down._ "Baiklah. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama tiga tahun, jadi aku tau kalau kau tidak mau dan tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Oke, tak masalah. Sekarang, kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Aku mau-"

"-putus?" Hinata menyela. Persetan. "Ayo putus! Aku juga sudah muak!"

"-tertawa."

Hah?

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, Gaara sudah tertawa lepas. Kedua matanya bahkan sampai menyipit, hingga air matanya keluar sedikit.

"Apa yang-" Hinata masih tak mengerti. Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Gaara mau tertawa? Maksudnya?

Gadis itu tetap memandangi Gaara hingga pemuda itu selesai tertawa. Sambil tertawa kecil sesekali, Gaara mengusap air matanya.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa bibirnya sudah ditekan oleh sesuatu. Gaara menjauhkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum tipis. Hinata terbelalak, kemudian wajahnya menghangat. Ya Tuhan, apa Gaara baru saja menciumnya?

"Itu untuk permintaan maafku" ucap Gaara. "Maaf sudah mendiamkanmu, tapi aku punya alasan, Hinata."

Gadis itu menatap Gaara, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ujian Nasional masih tahun depan, Hinata. Aku tau kau belajar dengan tekun untuk itu, tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri" Gaara membelai pipi Hinata.

"Bukan sekali dua kali aku melihatmu mengantuk di siang hari. Kantung matamu menghitam dan kau sering terlihat kelelahan. Kalau begitu terus, kau bisa pingsan."

"Terus kenapa-"

"-aku belum selesai," Gaara menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata. "Bahkan mungkin kau tak ingat ini hari apa. Makanya, caraku untuk menyadarkanmu-sekaligus mengerjaimu, adalah dengan mendiamkanmu. Dan ampuh. Kau berhenti melahap buku-buku setebal bantal itu dan memilih tidur." Gaara tersenyum lembut.

Hinata menatap Gaara tak mengerti. "Memangnya ini hari-"

Matanya membulat. Gadis itu cepat-cepat merogoh kantung coat-nya dan melihat layar smartphone-nya.

27 Desember.

Ulang tahunnya.

Hinata mendadak tertawa hampa dan menepuk-nepuk keningnya. Oh, dia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "Ah.. aku bahkan tak tau harus bilang apa."

"Dan untuk putus.." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sekali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka."

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Iya. Kurasa, aku harus bilang maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dan terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Mungkin, aku tidak akan belajar sampai tengah malam lagi."

Gaara mengangguk puas. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. "Selamat ulang tahun" katanya diikuti dengan senyuman, lalu memakaikannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu terbelalak. Liontin kalung ini terlihat seperti bukan pernak-pernik pada umumnya. "Gaara-kun, jangan bilang kalau-"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Minta sama nee-san. Warnanya bagus, sih. Supaya kau ingat padaku terus" Gaara diam-diam bangga pada Temari yang hobi mengoleksi batu-batu mulia. Meskipun dengan sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya Temari mengikhlaskan salah satu batunya yang sehijau padang rumput itu dibawa oleh Gaara.

"Dasar orang kaya" Hinata mendengus.

"Ah, satu lagi."

Gaara menarik pelan ikat rambut Hinata, membuat surai biru gelapnya tergerai indah. "Aku akui kau sangat cantik saat rambutmu diikat. Tapi lehermu jadi terlihat jelas, Hinata. Aku tak menyukainya."

Hinata terkikik melihat wajah cemburu Gaara. Ya, ini dia Sabaku Gaara. Kekasihnya ini diam-diam sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Ah, rasanya jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Dai-"

Cup.

"-su-"

Cup.

"-ki."

Cup.

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat Gaara yang agak terbelalak. Cowok itu mematung, tak menyangka Hinata akan menciumnya duluan. Tiga kali pula.

"Hihihi.. ayolah Gaara-kun, jangan kaget begitu! Kau seperti bola salju tau!" Hinata mencubit pipi Gaara gemas.

"A-ah!" Gaara mengaduh saat pipinya dicubit. Lantas, pemuda itu menyeringai. "Gadisku sudah berani, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum malu, lalu menutup matanya saat merasa wajah Gaara yang kian mendekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan berbagi nafas yang sama. Gaara akhirnya menarik Hinata dalam ciuman yang panjang.

Cukup lama, sebelum mulai melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah Hinata bergantian. Matanya sedikit terbuka, melihat Hinata yang memejamkan mata menikmati ciumannya. Gaara menarik sedikit sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Namun, matanya akhirnya melirik pada rombongan gosip di seberang jalan. _Tch, jika mau membuntuti kenapa terlihat jelas begitu?_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Yang dilirik mendadak pada pucat pasi. Sudah jelas Gaara melihat mereka disini. Oh, oh, semoga besok Gaara keseleo, atau terbentur pintu, atau apapun! Percayalah, amukan Gaara lebih mengerikan dari bertemu hantu sekalipun.

Duh.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo. Disini newbie berpen-name Lible Lander. Bukan newbie sih, sebenernya akun ini udah ada dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Udah sempet bikin beberapa fic di fandom Naruto, tapi langsung patah semangat pas tau animenya udah tamat.

Rahasia umum dong, kalo animenya udah tamat, berarti fandom di akan sepi. Kecewa, akhirnya aku nggak muncul selama beberapa lama. Nah, pas tau kalo naruto dilanjutin, aku seneng banget. Gairah nulis muncul lagi. Akhirnya, akun ini aku activate lagi, yeaaaayyyy!

Oke, akhir kata, makasih banyak udah mau baca. Btw, sebenernya ini nggak begitu romance, menjurusnya ke fluff malah, tapi nggak ada genre itu, sih. Jadi, yasudahlah. Aku masih pemula dalam dunia tulis menulis, jadi para pembaca yang baik, mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review yang membangun ya^^


End file.
